


Spun Around But Not Upside Down

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Hopper trying to Make things right, If they appear in the first chapter even if they aren't tagged they will likely appear in the story, Implied Steve Harrington/Jonathan Byers, M/M, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Jim Hopper dies and then he wakes up again. He is understandably confused. But since the world he left behind was going to shit-Jonathan is delirious from blood loss as he sways clutching Steve to his chest. There is so much blood.he doesn't mind it. Actually, he does-oh god Joyce goes down in a blaze of glory protecting the children. It's violent and bloody and Will's screams will haunter Hopper for the rest of his life, however, short it is. His little hands beating against his arms.“ You keep him safe! You hear me, Jim!? Keep Will safe for me!”“ No! Mom! Let me go! Mooooooom!!!!”fucking mind. He minds a lot and he's going to fix things. Even if he dies again-Voices thick and soggy lap at his ears. Jane and Kali are above him, speaking in tongues that he doesn't understand. He hates the sight of his girl crying.Jane is going to be happy.





	Spun Around But Not Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a time travel fic, the deaths in the first chapter won't be permanent. If they show up in the show, they will likely show up in this chapter.

They stand back to back. Steve with his bat and Jonathan with... well one of Steve’s bats as well. They’re surrounded by Demodogs and reaching black vines. Apparently closing the Gate didn’t mean shit to some of the big bad’s in the Upside Down place.

 

“When we make it out of here,” Steve says as he starts swinging at one of the Demodogs that get too close, “I’m buying you dinner.”

 

Jonathan laughs.

 

“What like a date?”

 

“Yes! One of those fancy ones where our parents try to be sneaky and follow us.”

 

Steve doubts his parents will shadow him. They still think their precious son is innocent and nine years old despite all the trouble he’s gotten into. Jonathan’s mom on the other hand...

 

The photographer laughs and Steve hears the sound of a bat connecting with flesh.

 

“It’s a date.”

 

They just have to make it out. And they will. They have too. They’ve survived this shit twice before! They just have to make it out.

 

His arms are starting to ache and it seems like there is no end in sight.

 

“A miracle would be nice right about now. Hopper, Eleven, anyone really. Right?”

 

Only there is no answer. Steve turns around. Nothing but more dogs. Where did?

 

“Jonathan!?”

 

Where did he go? Where is he? The dogs close in. He’s going to die down here. He’s going to die alone.

 

* * *

 

Hopper is the one to find them. Dead Demodogs surround them and Jonathan... Jonathan is delirious from blood loss as he sways clutching Steve to his chest. There is so much blood.

 

“Hey there kid,” Hopper whispers knowing that Jonathan isn’t going to make it. God, he hopes he’s wrong. Joyce doesn’t deserve this. The kids don’t deserve this. Jonathan looks toward him, eyes glazed and staring at a spot over Hopper’s shoulder. He’s missing an ear and it looks like the dogs got a good part of his side.

 

“He’s just sleeping,” the boy says, eyes still staring beyond Hopper.

 

“Saved me. We... we got separated... so many of them.”

 

A delirious laugh, high pitched and teetering.

 

“He’s just sleeping. Going to take me out for dinner when he wakes up.”

 

Hopper makes noises like he’s agreeing with Jonathan trying to decide how best to get them out. He can’t stomach leaving Steve, he’s just a kid!, behind like he had to leave Bob. But there is no way that he can get both boys out at the same time.

 

“I... Hopper... I... mom won’t hate me right?”

 

Jonathan’s words are slurring.

 

“Of course not kid. Here, we’re going to let Steve sleep a bit longer while I get you out of here. I’ll come back.”

 

Jonathan makes a noise barely fighting as Hopper moves Steve off his lap and then oh so carefully Hopper picks him up.

 

“Gonna close my eyes now.”

 

Hopper closes his eyes, saying a prayer that he doubts will be answered and leaves the dark tunnels. His steps are as quick as he can bare them to be. Running might jostle and hurt Jonathan more, quickening an already fast approaching death, but going to slow will ensure it.

 

“Just keep breathing kid. Don't do this to your mom,” he tells the kid softly. Jonathan is heavy in Hopper's arms, an unwieldy weight like a cor-

 

Jonathan makes a low humming noise. It's a wonderful sound. Letting the world know that he hasn't given up yet, that he isn't knocked out of the fight just yet. His jeep is just there, almost there. Maybe prayers do come true. Oh so carefully Hopper puts the teenager in his backseat. His radio is in his hands the moment he starts up his jeep.

 

“Come in dispatch, come in dispatch.”

 

“ _This is dispatch, what's happening?”_

 

“Found the missing teens. They've been mauled by something. The Byers boy is in bad shape. Get me a clear road to the hospital because I'm coming in speeding.”

 

“ _Got it, Sheriff. What about Harrington?”_

 

His silence is enough to answer that. The ride to the hospital is tense, his eyes flicking to his backseat in fear desperately tracking the up-down motion of the kid's chest.

 

“Don't you die on me.”

 

The staff is waiting for him when he squeals to a stop. Joyce Byers is there holding Will to her. He can't bear to look at her as Jonathan is wheeled away. He doesn't understand how this happened, and neither does Jane. His girl is devastated that her closing the Gate didn't work completely and will be even more broken when she finds out-

 

Hands grab him and he comes face to face with Steve's parents. Both of them red-faced and desperate.

 

“My son? Where is he?” Mrs. Harrington asks, her voice cracking. And just like that time seems to fast forward. He breaks the news, goes to fetch the body, and has to hear screams of denial. Nancy is at the hospital, when did that happen, blue eyes red from crying. Her and Joyce are clutching at each other as they await news on Jonathan. Will is sitting next to Mike and the other boy's parents. They're cuddled together like puppies, scared and wanting the adults to make it better.

 

“Why won't this end?” Joyce whispers. She's looking at no one in particular. Why won't it end becomes a question that Hopper asks over and over again. Jonathan doesn't last the night, lost too much blood. Nancy dies next trying to protect Dustin. They find them curled together. The coroner said that Nancy died first and that Dustin must have dragged her to where they were found before dying himself. What killed them Hopper doesn't know. Some new creature from the world that Ives should have never of messed with most likely. Hopper is there to witness Billy being heroic instead of the ass his sister calls him right before he dies. Demogorgon, an actual Demogorgon kills Billy, the teen shoving his sister out of the way. The whole town is going to shit, no way to keep them from figuring out what's really happening now. Joyce... oh god Joyce goes down in a blaze of glory protecting the children. It's violent and bloody and Will's screams will haunter Hopper for the rest of his life, however, short it is. His little hands beating against his arms.

 

“ _You keep him safe! You hear me, Jim!? Keep Will safe for me!”_

 

“ _No! Mom! Let me go! Mooooooom!!!!”_

 

He gains an unexpected ally in the science teacher.

 

“ _I don't know what's going on but we have to stop it.”_

 

And for a small while, Hopper thinks they will win. The towns all messed up and there is more blood on the Sheriff's hands than he ever thought there would be but he's sure that they can win again. Jane's sister shows up with her merry band of misfits like knights in a very beat up van.

 

“ _A little birdie told me you could use some help.”_

 

Only the Mind Flayer isn't the only big and terrifying monster lurking in the Upside Down. Hopper wishes like hell that it was but it isn't. His heart is pounding as he searches for the kids. They've gotten separated, Scott is with Jane and the other kids while he is with Kali and her group. Kali is at his side, her breathing ragged and eyes shedding the tears that he won't let himself cry. This can't be how it ends. It can't be. He promised Joyce. Even if he never voiced it out loud, he promised her.

 

There is an explosion.

 

“Jane!”

 

The school is on fire. It's on fire and he can hear the screaming of Demodogs and Demogorgons. Another nightmare is added to the fuel that is Hopper's mind as he skids to a stop. Kali keeps on running. His knees pop as he squats down, large hands coming to rest on a thin neck.

 

“Kept... them... safe.”

 

The three wheezed words startle Hopper. Scott isn't dead yet but quickly getting there.

 

“Kept... them... safe... Didn't... Don't...”

 

“Stop talking.”

 

Scott laughs.

 

“Already... dead... body... just...”

 

“Jesus.”

 

A scream has him leaving the dying man alone. Something hits him in the chest, he goes down like a tree in slow motion. Pain spreads out like cracks in a windshield.

 

“Hopper!”

 

Voices thick and soggy lap at his ears. Jane and Kali are above him, speaking in tongues that he doesn't understand. He hates the sight of his girl crying. Arm too heavy to lift though he tries.

 

“I'm so-”

 

He dies. He knows he does because the pain goes away and he floats. But... He wakes again. In his bed. Alarm clock screaming at him. Slowly he gets out of bed. This isn't his cabin.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” he asks the room at large. It gives him no answers and birds sing merrily outside his window.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell this fic will include Steve/Jonathan. I'm still waffling on who Hopper is going to end up with lol (he may end up with a harem.)


End file.
